The Present Disclosure relates generally to an electrical connecting device, and in particular to a cable connector.
Generally, a conventional cable connector comprises a connector, a cable, a connected circuit board and an outer housing. The cable connector is electrically connected to the cable through the connected circuit board. The periphery of the connection portion for the connector and the cable is enveloped by the outer housing. In order to shield electromagnetic interference, it is typical to adopt a metal inner housing for receiving the connected circuit board, located between the connector and the cable, subsequent to forming a plastic outer housing for insulation and manual plug-pull operation by over-molding at the outside of the metal inner housing. In this conventional structure, since the metal inner housing is electrically conductive, it is necessary to maintain a relative large gap between the metal inner housing and the connected circuit board so as to prevent the occurrence of short circuit. Therefore, the metal inner housing is usually formed with a relative large profile, which negatively affects the miniaturization of the product and results in a higher cost.
In an attempt to solve the above technical problem, various design solutions have been developed. For example, Chinese Patent No. 94205297.8 discloses a computer connector. In this patent, an inner mold is initially formed between a terminal housing and a power line. Then, the periphery of the inner mold is covered by a layer of foil to obtain the electromagnetic shield. Finally, an outer mold is integrally formed therewith, thus insulating the inner mold. Thus, the gap between the inner and outer molds is minimized, and, accordingly, the profile dimension of the cable connector is reduced. However, this design solution is primarily adapted for a cable connector without a connected circuit board. If this solution is applied to a cable connector having a connected circuit board, the electrical properties, or the welding spot of electrical components on the circuit board, could suffer due to the high temperature and high pressure associated in forming the inner mold, resulting in an increase of defective products.